The Legand of Sailor Earth
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: What would happen if there was another Sailor Soldier who was as powerful as Sarena? OC's are all through this story!Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. I have been a total fan as far back as I can remember. In this one there is an OC Sailor Earth who is Sailor Moon's equivalent if not better...DO NOT FLAME read it first.**

Nine girls. All walking in one direction. Two stop. The black haired girl in the grey private school uniform, only slightly different than mine, and the aqua haired collage student stopped. They looked up into the shadows but didn't see me. They both sensed something was watching them but they just couldn't see it.

"What's wrong Rei," Serena asked.

"Do you sense something as well, Michelle?" Amara asked. She, Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista were more powerful and therefore their abilities more honed in. Rei was raised in a temple and was used to reading signs of the world. I watched until they went on before turning to my normal state. It had been five months since my discovery as Princess Gia of Earth, Sailor Earth, and the Ultimate Warrior of the Galaxy. Five months spent trying to renounce my title...as foolishly as possible by avoiding the heir to my throne and her court. Serena or, as she was formerly known as, Princess Serenity.

I know when she and Darien (who knew who I was an helped me occasionally) got married I would have to formally renounce my title, though I did know that my child, Lina, who went to Rini's school and currently stood beside me would be first in line for the crown of Earth.

Lina and I didn't get along like Serena and Rini. We aknolaged our future roles as mother and daughter. And though the teens I go to school with never saw me pregnant and know of Lina they still thing 'slut' when they see me.

If thye want to think 'slut' fine...there'll be hell to pay when they say it to my face.

I gave Lina a kiss and told her to be sweet and be nice. She hugged me then ran off with her friends.

I walked quietly down the street my mind still mulling clues over in my head. Clues about my past and where I could find Lunas. Serena's long lost brother and my love.

When I snapped out of my daze I realized that I had arrived at school...joy. I walked into my first class and the boys started whooping, as the teacher hadn't got there yet, it went unpunished...by him. Then one of the jocks came up and began sweet talking me throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I grinned sweetly then invented a new word for pain in that asshole. All the girls stared in shock. They had all slept with thim at least once and I knew it by the look on their faces, but I 'slut' of the class kicked his ass.

I sat down in my seat and waited for class to begin.

**I know that these chapters are really short but I hope that you like them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi returning to the scene with a continuation of our Beautiful Sailor Earth. Oh and before anyone says ANYTHING I am sorry for my short chapters and I own nothing exept Gia (Sailor Earth) Lina (Sailor Mini-earth) and Lunas (Midnight Knight).**

After school I waited outside for Lina at her school. Unfortunatly Sarena was waiting for Rini, too.

"Hi! I'm Sarena," she said, smiling and holding out her hand in an offering to shake.

"Hello. Gia," I replied shaking her hand.

"So...you waiting for your little sister, too?" she asked. I shook my head no. I could see the expectance of little brother, cusin...something...other than my actual answer.

"My daughter," I said as everyday as it could get. I saw her jaw drop.

"Your married! But your a highschool student!" she gasped.

"No. I am not wed...I am still searching for Lina's father..." I drifted into a saddened silence. I saw a sad expression wipe over Sarena's angelic face. Suddenly a scream peirced the evening air.

Lina! I could recognize that scream anywhere. It was deadly rare as she takes after me but when she did scream it was serious. I took off into the building hearing Sarena's footsteps behind me. I ran into the Ladies Room and took my broach from my neck.

With the words of power my broach was activated and I was Sailor Earth once again! I pulled on a mask that would keep Sarena from recognizing me and set out to find my daughter and neice.

**Like I said I know short and sweet but I am sorry I am in a hurry.**


End file.
